


Appearances

by ceruleyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ugly Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: Bilbo thinks Thorin is handsome. Apparently he's the only one in the Company who thinks so.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 25
Kudos: 432





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me again. (Sorry.)
> 
> This is my take on the Ugly Thorin trope which I love. Hope you guys like it!

Beorn's garden was truly a sight. What impressed Bilbo the most, besides the flowers, some of which were larger than Bilbo's head, was Beorn's assortment of vegetables. The tomatoes, which immediately drew Bilbo's eye when he walked around the wide field, were a delightful shade of red that made Bilbo think of his own prized tomatoes in the Shire.

A bee whizzed past him as he blew out a smoke ring into the clear sky. It was the last of his pipeweed, yet he found Beorn's to be the perfect place to make use of it. It was so like the Shire that if he closed his eyes, he could imagine the laughter of faunts and the sounds of gossip in the marketplace.

The sound of the clashing of swords brought Bilbo back to where he was, a mountain range separating him from the Shire. He looked over and saw Kili and Thorin sparring in the middle of the field. Fili was sat against a tree near them, sharpening his knives. Bilbo sighed, leaving behind his fantasies of home, and repositioned himself against his own tree that he shared with Bofur, half-asleep, to watch the two spar.

He hardly ever saw Kili with a sword, knowing that he preferred his bow, yet even Bilbo, lacking knowledge in fighting as he was, saw that he moved with a grace that Bilbo knew he would never achieve, even if he trained for the rest of his life.

Thorin, despite still currently healing from his injuries, was still a match for Kili, which didn't surprise Bilbo in the least. Thorin, for his part had the advantage of both age and experience. He could see from their movements that Kili had adopted the grace that he had from Thorin himself, who moved swiftly and decisively.

Though he had never liked fighting, and most likely never will, he felt mesmerized watching the two. He chewed on the stem of his pipe as Thorin dodged a hit from Kili, making his long hair get swept in an ridiculously majestic way, very much looking like a king.

"I didn't think dwarves could look like that." Bilbo murmured, blushing when he realized he said it out loud.

Bofur tipped his hat away from his face and eyed Bilbo, frowning. "That's a bit-"

Bilbo interrupted him, feeling embarrassed at having revealed himself. "No, I didn't mean it like that, truly. I- Can we pretend I never said that out loud?"

Bofur sat silently for a few moments, chewing on his own pipe. Still frowning, he replied. "Probably for the best. The two of you just started to get along. We wouldn't want any hurt feelings, after all. "

Bilbo sighed in relief, though a part of him felt the sting in Bofur's words. "Thank you, Bofur."

Bofur nodded, and went back to dozing off while Bilbo went back to watch the sparring match just to see Kili yield to Thorin, laughing all the while. Bilbo sighed again, wondering if his... growing affections for Thorin Oakenshield would disgust him so. Bofur was right, after all. It wouldn't do to undo the beginnings of a friendship merely because of his silly infatuation.

Bilbo keenly felt the sickness within the forest just as much as he felt the magic that surrounded Rivendell. He felt it seep into his mind, making everything seem foggy and dreamlike. Honestly, it felt like he had taken several swigs of Hamfast's moonshine, making him trip and stumble over the overgrown roots encroaching on the path.

They had decided to stop and rest, and Ori, who clutched his book in his hands, sat next to him, looking just as disheveled as he felt.

"Doing okay, Bilbo?" Ori said, stretching his legs on the forest floor.

"Feeling a bit dizzy, but could be worse, I suppose." Bilbo said, looking around for the others.

He counted off each member, dreading the thought of someone getting lost in the dreary forest. He had to do it a couple of times, his mind not completely cooperating with him, yet he saw that everyone was accounted for, thankfully. His eyes settled across the path, on Thorin who conversed quietly with Fili and Kili.

His tongue felt heavy and his thoughts felt like they were spilling out of his skull. He found himself saying the first thing on his mind, which was. "You know, Fili resembles Thorin a bit, but not as much as Kili does. They must get stares back in the Blue Mountains, eh?"

Ori looked at him with widened eyes, looking around to see if anyone else had heard. When it had seemed that no one was paying attention, Ori moved closer to Bilbo, whispering. "Bilbo, please don't say things like that. It- it's not decent."

Bilbo felt his brain catch up with his tongue, and buried his face in his hands in shame. "I'm sorry, Ori. It's this forest. It's messing with my mind. I don't know what came over me."

Ori grimaced in sympathy. "Well, at least you didn't say it to them directly. That would have been trouble."

Bilbo mirrored Ori's expression. Was it really that bad, to have a hobbit admire their king from afar? Did Thorin find the thought of him that repulsive that the whole Company was sure that a confession would lead to heartbreak? He swore to himself to have a bit more restraint. He loathed to be the at the receiving end of Thorin's ire once again.

Even after several pints of ale, Bilbo cannot get the image of Thorin's smile out of his head. Speaking up for him had been an impulse- a need to defend. It felt just as right as attacking the Orc that had threatened to cut Thorin's head off. Yet that smile had Bilbo feeling unstable, and so he decided to drink off the sensation. It didn't seem to be working despite the haziness that filled his brain.

Balin, who had a pint himself, sat down next to him and smiled. "Slow down there, lad. You're starting to rival us dwarves when it comes to drinking."

Bilbo clumsily waved a hand, already feeling rather numb all over. "I'm fine, Balin. I can handle a few drinks, I'll have you know."

"Well, yes, I can see that." Balin chuckled, taking in a gulp of ale from his own mug. "What has you drinking so freely?"

Bilbo sighed, and looked towards Thorin, who drank with Dwalin a few seats away from them. "It's just... Thorin. When I vouched for him, he... Why does he have to look like... that?"

Just as Bilbo ended his tirade, Thorin laughed at something Dwalin had said, making him look all the more lovely in Bilbo's eyes. Bilbo was of the opinion that Thorin should smile more for his blue eyes had a hint of sparkle in them when he does.

Balin shook his head, gazing sadly at Bilbo. "Lad, you know there are things more important than a pretty face."

Bilbo felt affronted by Balin's words. As though he only valued Thorin for his looks. "Of course there are, Balin, but there's nothing wrong with taking note of a person's looks. It doesn't take away from their deeds." Bilbo took a swig of his ale, frustrated that these dwarves keep shaming him for thinking Thorin handsome. "Besides, it's not my fault Thorin looks so... so..." He couldn't find the words to describe him and so settled for waving his hands aggressively in the air.

Balin eyed Thorin sadly with something that looked like pity to Bilbo. Bilbo grumbled into his mug. He will never understand dwarves.

Bilbo felt something nudge his hand. He opened his eyes to see Thorin, awake at last, and grasping his hand. Bilbo felt tears flood his eyes out of relief, and he wiped them quickly with his other hand.

"Bilbo, you're here." Thorin looked at him with wide and unbelieving eyes. "Are you unharmed?"

Bilbo felt a laugh bubbling in his throat. "Am I unharmed? You're the one wrapped in bandages, you oaf!"

Thorin smiled, making Bilbo's breath stop. "You are as lively as ever, I see."

"Hmph." Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand. "If you can make fun of me, I suppose you are feeling right as rain, then."

"With you here, I am doing wonderfully." Thorin's smile got softer at the edges.

Bilbo felt that he would never get used to Thorin's smile - that it would always make his heart skip a beat as it did now. That's why he couldn't help but say it out loud. "You're absolutely beautiful, Thorin Oakenshield, you know that?"

Thorin blinked at him. "Ah, I am dreaming, then."

Bilbo wrinkled his brow. "What? What do you mean?"

Thorin smiled sadly. "You called me beautiful, so it must be a dream. You would not call me that in truth, I am well aware."

Bilbo felt utterly confused. "What? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I am not exactly pleasant to look at, Bilbo. I resemble a man more than a dwarf." Thorin sighed, grimacing. "I have been aware of this all my life. You do not have to flatter me by speaking lies."

"You're... not pleasant to look at?" Bilbo felt utterly flummoxed. "That's... what? But you're incredibly handsome, what are you talking about?"

"You do not think me ugly?" Thorin looked at Bilbo in wonder. "Truly?"

"To me, Thorin, you're the most handsome being I have laid my eyes on." Bilbo said firmly. "Normally, I'd be mortified saying it, but it seems like you really need to hear it."

Bilbo thought Thorin's previous smiles were disarming, yet this one left him feeling like he were drunk. He was thankful that he was sitting down as he had no doubt that he would have collapsed on his feet had he been standing.

He took it as an invitation. He slowly leaned down towards Thorin who looked hungrily at his lips. He paused, silently asking Thorin if he wanted this. Thorin, tired of the anticipation, closed the gap between them.

If Thorin's smiles had him feeling drunk, his kisses were utterly intoxicating. It was not an ideal kiss - both of their mouths were dry from sleep and it was an uncomfortable position with Thorin lying down, and yet Bilbo felt Thorin's beard graze his chin, and he couldn't help but let out a small moan. Thorin shifted, trying to get a better angle, but then hissed in pain as he aggravated his wounds. They broke apart quickly, and Bilbo frowned in worry.

"Perhaps we shouldn't be kissing so soon." Bilbo said guiltily while trying to see if there was any bleeding.

"That would be a shame because I might simply die without your kisses." Thorin chuckled, wincing at the slight movement.

"Oh, stop, Thorin. Don't joke about that." Bilbo scowled yet he felt a blush rise in his cheeks at Thorin's words.

"As you wish." Thorin carefully settled into his bed while Bilbo leaned back against his chair.

"You know, Thorin." Bilbo stared at the floor, unwilling to look at Thorin as he feared he wouldn't be able to get his point across. "Even if I did think you were ugly, it wouldn't have changed anything. My feelings for you, that is."

He looked up to see Thorin looking at him tenderly. "You are a wonderful dwarf. You led your people through hardship and you've given them back their home. You are... amazing, really." Bilbo grinned at Thorin, who remained speechless. "How could I not fall in love with you?"

"Bilbo I... I almost killed you." Thorin shook his head. "You should despise me for what I have done. I am not wonderful or amazing. I have committed many wrongs, and not just against you."

"Thorin, you were not yourself. Besides, you managed to fight it. You came back in the end. That's what's important." Bilbo replied, gently grabbing Thorin's hand.

"Thank you, Bilbo. For staying." Though not completely removed of guilt, Thorin managed to smile again.

"Of course. How could I go anywhere else?" Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand.

Bilbo knew it would be difficult, the road ahead for Thorin. The Elves and the Men would not trust him so easily, and rebuilding the kingdom that Smaug had lay waste to was a difficult task. Yet, Bilbo had decided, he would stay by Thorin's side. If he could ease the burden that Thorin bore even just a bit, he would feel content.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I chose Bofur, Ori, and Balin out of everyone is because the rest would not hesitate to cut a bitch for their king's honor. I need Bilbo alive, thanks.


End file.
